If Only in My Eyes
by Briella2005
Summary: Brayden, Dean's son, is in trouble. Like big trouble. Police station level. Uncle Sammy is here to help but will it be enough? Everyone knows something, but nobody really knows everything. In progress. Warning: Spanking.


_This is unusual compared to my other stories. It is a work in progress and not in any way complete. I wrote it to build suspense and hope it achieves that. It is also told from multiple perspectives and no single person knows all the information. As such, some conversations and thoughts may overlap. The theme of spanking is hinted at throughout and I intend to make this a spanking fic, however at this time, I am struggling to write an ending that works._

Aria was anxious. Too anxious to do the stupid test currently staring back at her on the desk. She just wanted to know what was happening. Not knowing was the worst feeling. She wanted to puke.

She steadied her breathing and tried to focus on what she did know. Aria knew Brayden was sent to the office and she knew at least one Winchester was at the school, at least she was pretty sure. The black Impala sitting in the parking lot suggested they were. Right next to the police car.

Her breathing increased drastically. The police car. How did she miss the police car! Now Aria had to know. Without thinking clearly, she thrust her hand into the air.

"Miss Pinkerton. Can I please use the restroom?"

"Finish your test first."

"I can't. I don't feel well."

Apparently the teacher took pity on the student and excused her to the bathroom with a shake of the head. Aria didn't ask which bathroom, and made her way to the far side of the not so big school. Strategically passing in front of the office.

Nothing. No sounds, surprisingly no yelling, and no more clues as to what might be happening.

XXX

Kristine was working her typical shift as a receptionist for Sam Winchester. Sam was a very nice, very attractive guy. Kristine enjoyed her job and genuinely cared about her employer and his family. When the phone rang and Dean's name popped onto the small caller ID screen, she naturally became a little concerned. Dean hardly called Sam on the office phone.

"Hello, Winchester Legal. This is Kristine how may I be of assistance?"

"It's Dean. I need Sam now. It's an emergency. Brayden's in trouble."

She forwarded the call and less than a minute later Sam came rushing out of the office saying to hold all calls and reschedule any meetings. That was two hours ago.

XXX

Aria left the bathroom feeling about the same as when she walked in. She walked back towards the office and slowed her already lethargic pace.

"Aria!"

Lily was standing at the top of the ramp and came running towards her friend.

"Where's Brayden?" Lily asked.

"I think in there" she motioned towards the closed office door.

"Okay. Brittany said she saw him leave in handcuffs."

Oh no. It was back. The throw up.

Deep breaths. Inhale slowly. Exhale. No too fast. Slowly. Okay it's fading.

"Is she sure?"

"I don't know girl, that's what she told Carson."

Aria wasn't sure if she could believe her friend. Lily would have no reason to lie, but Brittany? To put it nicely, Brittany could be a lying bitch. Brayden briefly dated her before Aria and ended the relationship due to never ending drama. It couldn't be true. Besides, Aria was staring out the window for most of the class, surely she would have noticed. Unless it just happened. What if she went to the bathroom and they took him then? Fuck. Fuck she had to get into that office.

XXX

"Colton, please come up here a minute." Mr. Meyer announced from his desk.

Colton felt his belly do a flip. What did he do wrong? Daddy was already upset with him for not putting away his laundry last night. He couldn't get in trouble again. He wasn't allowed to watch any TV tonight.

Once Colton made his way to the desk, his teacher spoke quietly, "Your grandpa is going to pick you up today. Your Dad wanted you to know everyone is okay, but your brother got in trouble at school. So nobody will be home after school. Okay?"

He nodded his head 'yes', "What about Cecelia?"

"She'll be riding with Grandpa too."

He nodded again.

"Don't worry, Colton, your brother is fine. I'm sure he'll have some consequences at home but he isn't hurt, okay?"

"Yes sir. Thanks Mr. Meyer."

Colton started to worry after the short talk with his teacher. He knew Brayden got in trouble at school a lot. But he always rode the bus home with him. Well, except that one time when Uncle Dean had to pick him up and he wasn't allowed back to school the next day. Colton cringed as he remembered how loud his Uncle yelled that night. And how hard Brayden cried after his spanking.

XXX

"About time Ms. Baker." Aria's teacher announced as she returned to the classroom. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Embarrassed, she answered, "Uhm, no."

After she had returned to her desk, Aria noticed the Impala and the police car were no longer in the parking lot. Silent tears streamed down her face as the realization hit that Brittany wasn't lying.

XXX

Sitting in the Principal's office with two policemen, Dad, and Uncle Sam was far from an ideal situation. But sitting in the back of the Impala with Dad and Uncle Sam was somehow worse. At least Gramps wasn't here. Brayden wasn't entirely convinced Dad wasn't going to turn him over his knee in the office. Gramps most definitely would have.

It was a close call when Brayden "gave attitude" to Mr. Graves.

"You're in enough trouble. Keep your mouth in check, boy." Dad had leaned close and growled in his ear, shutting Brayden up instantly. He was dismissed from the office a short time later. As it stood right now, he was suspended for 10 days. 10 very long, very painful days he was sure.

Brayden was trying to study his Dad and Uncle in the mirror but neither gave any indication of how they were feeling. Brayden knew he was in deep shit. He shouldn't have taken the pocket knife to school. And he really shouldn't have taken the knife out in the locker room to show off.

They pulled into the police station and Dad turned in his seat. "Do whatever Sammy says in here. He says answer, you better fucking tell the truth. He tells you to keep it shut, then do it."

Brayden nodded his head and offered a weak, "Yes sir."

"And be respectful. I'm pissed still and I don't know how much I can hold back. Don't give me a reason to start."

"Yessir." Brayden gulped and the knot in his stomach hardened. Fuck. This wasn't going to be good. Why didn't he just keep the stupid knife in his bag? What did he prove? He's a fucking idiot. That's what he proved.

"Mr. Winchester." The secretary smiled towards Uncle Sam. "Always nice to see you."

"Hello Ms. Holly." Uncle Sam soothed as he signed his name in a guest log. "Dean, you'll have to sign in too." He looked towards Brayden but directed his question toward Ms. Holly, "Do you need him to? Officer Jackson is expecting him for an interview."

"Go ahead and sign in, honey. It won't hurt. I'll let Officer Locke know you're here." The bubbly, probably way too bubbly of a woman to work at the police station, left through a side door.

"He's ready for you. Officer Jackson will be here shortly to finish up."

Brayden wanted to roll his eyes. The whole "good cop, bad cop" routine was way over done in his opinion. But whatever. He's dealt with Dad, Uncle Sam, and Gramps. Sometimes all at once. An interview from a cop should be a piece of cake.

"Gentlemen." Officer Locke announced and motioned for the group to join him at a large table. "Brayden" he stated and pulled out a chair. Brayden sat and was shocked when a metal cuff attached to the table was placed around his right wrist. He looked to Uncle Sam.

"It's okay, standard procedure. It doesn't mean anything, Bray." Uncle Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and sat beside him. "Deep breaths. Don't panic."

Don't panic? How the fuck was he supposed to stay calm. There was a fucking handcuff on him. And he's chained to a table.

Brayden felt like a criminal. Okay maybe he was, but he felt so much worse than he thought he would. He felt ashamed. The hand on his shoulder gave a gentle squeeze and Brayden felt even worse. Uncle Sam was comforting him but he didn't deserve it. He should be yelling at him.

"Alright. We already determined the knife was within legal limits. And while the school is having a fit, I for one, don't give a shit about the knife. What I do care about however is the stolen property uncovered from your bag." Officer Locke locked his intense, dark eyes with Brayden, who turned away.

"Young man, I am talking to you."

Dad's reminder about respect played in his mind. Through blurry eyes, Brayden resumed his eye contact. "Yes Officer."

XXX

Aria made it to the end of the day. As soon as the final bell rang, she pulled out her cellphone. Nothing. No missed calls. No messages. She knew there wouldn't be. But she was hopeful.

Who could she text? Colton? Colton didn't have a phone. But he had a messaging app on his tablet. Aria wondered if Sam or Dean had access to it. She decided it didn't matter and typed a message to her boyfriend's brother.

Then, suddenly, Aria's phone began vibrating repeatedly. Within seconds she had multiple texts, all asking about Brayden and if the rumors were true. She placed her head on the cool metal of her locker and cried.

XXX

Sam had sat through many interrogations and knew most of the officers and other staff in the police station. He considered himself to be a good lawyer and had developed professional relationships with the officers. But now, sitting here acting as counsel to his nephew, felt entirely different. He always thought Dean would be the one needing defended, but apparently the apple didn't fall far from the tree. He could tell Brayden was freaking out. The second the restraining cuff was placed on him, Brayden's demeanor changed. To Sam, and most of his client's, it was second nature. He hadn't considered to tell Brayden about it. He also didn't think he would get so upset.

Thankfully, they made it through the interrogation without many problems. Brayden was respectful, listened to Sam, and confessed to his crime. Dean didn't talk much. Sam knew his brother well enough to know Dean was pissed. So pissed he was silent. Not good.

Sam wasn't surprised when Brayden was released with a warning and promise of serious consequences should he be back in the station. Sam knew a $30 stolen plaque wasn't worth their effort. But, Sam also knew the officers were trying to appease Mr. Graves by making an example out of Brayden. It pissed him off, but he understood. Mr. Graves could be a real prick and Sam didn't really blame Brayden for stealing his "Principle of the Year" memorabilia.

XXX

Colton got little information from his grandpa. Just that Brayden was in some trouble at school and to lay low tonight.

"But what happened? Where's Dad?"

"I told you Colt" Gramps stated in his no-nonsense tone, "Your Dad is with Brayden. That's all you need to know."

Colton heard his tablet buzz from the other side of the room. He almost ran over to it but remembered Dad's rule about asking the adult first. Colton didn't understand why. It was his tablet. He should be allowed on it whenever. Last time he did that though he was grounded for three whole days from it. Colton didn't want that to happen again.

"Can I play on the tablet?" He asked using his nicest voice.

"I thought you were grounded." Gramps answered.

"Just from the TV. Daddy didn't say anything about the tablet."

Gramps seemed to be considering it. "Alright. 10 minutes. Then homework."

The message was from Brayden's girlfriend, Aria.

Aria: Hey Colt. How's your brother?

Colton: I don't know. He isn't here.

Aria: what. Where is he?

Colton: Don't know.

Aria: Is his Dad there?

Colton: No

XXX

Some of Dean's anger had faded. Seeing his son chained to a fucking police table hit home. Dean himself had been in a very similar position many times before. But seeing Brayden look to his Uncle for help had hurt. Sure, Dean had promised to beat his ass and threatened him outside the police station, but he was still his father.

Thankfully, all those years of teasing Sammy had finally paid off. Brayden was currently sitting in the back of the Impala, head down, and completely nonverbal. Kid hadn't said anything since leaving the station. Dean's brother managed to talk the cop down to a fine. He still didn't think it was warranted, fucking Graves belonged in a god damn grave. Surprisingly, all nondiscreet tests came back negative for the ghoulish looking man.

"Bedroom." Dean commanded with less force than usual when they pulled into the garage. His son instantly complied. Dean was so not ready for this.

XXX

Aria's phone vibrated. It was from the messaging app again. Brayden.

"On Colt's tablet. I'm okay. Saw your name and hope you get this. Waiting for beat down. Suspended 10 days. Don't text. Dad has phone."

Aria wanted to respond. But could she? If someone had the tablet Brayden would be in more trouble. But if she didn't respond, he wouldn't know she cared?

Throw up again. Unstoppable. On bed.

XXX

Brayden hastily wrote a message to his girlfriend. He never heard the tablet beep, or vibrate, or whatever the fuck it does. But he also threw it onto Colton's bed, purposely facedown, and sat waiting on the edge of his bed. His legs jittering.

Heavy footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and Brayden's stomach dropped. It felt as thought it was filled with ice. Butterflies maybe? Was that the feeling? Dread.

Uncle Sam's large frame blocked the entire door. Brayden looked to him with confusion, then despair. If Uncle Sam was here now that meant Dad would be coming later. That meant double the pain.

"Your Dad's on the phone with Graves. He's not happy you weren't charged."

Brayden didn't know how to respond. "Yes sir." Seemed to be the safest response so he went with it.

"He's pissed."

"I know. He's gonna kill me."

Uncle Sam smiled sadly, "You'll live, but it's gonna hurt." He moves to sit next to Brayden. The bed protested the added weight, but Brayden was thankful for the closeness. Sam continued to speak, "I gotta be honest Bray, I think you're in for a rough one. Coming from personal experience, police involvement is always taken pretty seriously."

XXX

Colton sat on the couch and listened to his uncle on the phone. All he knew what Brayden took something that belonged to someone else. Colton remembered taking Gramps' money without asking once. That was the first and only time Gramps used a belt on him.

"I want to be here when you punish him." Gramps told Uncle Dean. Colton felt a pang of anxiety as he recalled his spanking for the same offense.

"I can handle this Dad." Uncle Dean responded.

"Not a suggestion, son. You're both pissed and impulsive. I'm not sitting back and letting either of you do something you'll regret. End of discussion."

It was awkward watching his Uncle get told off by Gramps. It was even more awkward to hear Dean say "yessir" as a response.

Xxx

to be continued... as soon as i work out an ending i am happy with and goes with the overall story.


End file.
